


7 способов разнообразить личную жизнь

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн снова составляет список.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 способов разнообразить личную жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Название: 7 способов разнообразить личную жизнь  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Капитан Колесников  
> Размер: миди, 4 740 слов  
> Пейринг: Блейн Андерсон/Себастиан Смайт, Себастиан Смайт/Блейн Андерсон  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, романс, PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Блейн снова составляет список.  
> Примечание: сиквел к фику «10 признаков идеального парня», АУ от 4х07, future-фик  
> Предупреждения: связывание, игрушки, грязные разговорчики, кроссдрессинг, ролевые игры, фельчинг, сомнофилия

Страсть к спискам у Блейна, видимо, проходить с годами не спешила.  
  
Себастиан пережил и списки дел на ближайшие выходные, и километровой длины перечень покупок, которые надо сделать в ближайшем магазине, и даже грандиозные «30 вещей, которые каждый человек должен успеть сделать до своей смерти» (по мнению Себастиана, последний напоминал скорее «30 способов убить себя раньше времени, потратив на это уйму денег», но он своим мнением особо не делился, тем более что Блейн быстренько забыл о нём после того, как опробовал на практике первую парочку ещё в середине колледжа).  
  
Но к каждому следующему листку белой бумаги, где немного корявым почерком Блейна были написаны аккуратно пронумерованные строчки, Себастиан испытывал определённое недоверие.  
  
Именно поэтому, когда вечером, роясь в ящиках стола в поисках какого-нибудь клочка бумаги, где можно было бы записать адрес и телефон новой открывшейся на углу пиццерии, Себастиан наткнулся на очередную такую бумажку, в руки он брал её с известной опаской.  
  
Как оказалось, зря.  
  
Чётко выстроенные друг за другом, на листке бумаги красовались несколько слов, первые из которых заставили Себастиана непроизвольно облизать губы, а последние — поправить разношенные домашние джинсы.  
  
— Андерсон, — уважительно присвистнул он, — ты, оказывается, всё ещё умеешь удивлять.  
  
Прихватив с собой листок, Себастиан переместился на диван, удобно устроившись между двумя подушками. Диван был откровенно уродливым, грязно-розовым и замызганным, доставшимся им от предыдущих жильцов. Первое время Блейн страдальчески прикрывал глаза каждый раз, когда его видел, а Себастиан брезгливо морщился и отказывался на него садиться, но диван оказался настолько удобным и мягким, что в итоге они сдались, отволокли его в чистку и на дезинфекцию, а потом прикрыли ужасный цвет мягкими пледами. Себастиан, которому приходилось засыпать на этом диване за просмотром телевизора вечерами и даже проводить на нём ночи, когда они с Блейном в очередной раз срывали друг на друге злость и раздражение, неизбежные при жизни в большом городе. Бурные примирения этот диван тоже видел, и Себастиан был искренне рад, что в своё время Блейн предложил эту затею с пледами: постирать их было всё-таки намного легче, чем каждый раз оттирать обивку дивана.  
  
Листок в руках у Себастиана был старым, ещё не пожелтевшим, но явно пережившим многое, если судить по степени помятости и количеству неаккуратных жирных отпечатков пальцев. И писали на нём тоже явно не единожды: начинающие выцветать синие чернила соседствовали с чёрными гелевыми, ярко-красными и даже с полосками маркеров.  
  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — Себастиан щёлкнул выключателем напольной лампы, которую Блейн приволок с блошиного рынка год назад. — Что тут у нас, ещё раз.  
  
Первым в списке значилось «связывание».  
  
За прошедшие семь лет Себастиан видел почерк Блейна столько раз, что, кажется, мог бы скопировать его, даже не глядя на оригинал. Он видел, как в старшей школе Блейн всё ещё почти по-детски старательно выводил каждую букву, стараясь получить аккуратные строчки в итоге. Он помнил, как в колледже Блейн всё-таки плюнул на это гиблое дело (примерно тогда же он наконец-то избавился от надоевших Себастиану до смерти тюбиков с малиновым гелем для волос), и его заметки с лекций напоминали какой-то ураган, в котором невозможно было ничего разобрать. Даже у Блейна не всегда получалось, а Себастиан со временем научился разбираться в странной системе сокращений, стрелочек и рисунков. Сейчас, когда Блейн писал не задумываясь, немного кривыми строчками, но уверенно и достаточно аккуратно, Себастиан даже скучал по тем временам.  
  
Так вот начало списка, который он сейчас держал в руках, явно относилось к тем далёким временам, когда они жили в соседних комнатах в Далтоне, когда Джефф вытребовал себе соло на Региональных только за то, что регулярно смывался по вечерам в комнату к Дювалю, оставляя Блейна в блаженном одиночестве, и к тем временам, когда вогнать Блейна в краску было всё ещё до смешного просто.  
  


***

  
Они тогда собирались на весенние каникулы: точнее, Блейн уже упаковал вещи и наслаждался заслуженным ничегонеделаньем, развалившись на кровати Хантера, пока Себастиан разгребал вещи, пытаясь понять, что стоит забирать с собой.  
  
Себастиан не смог бы вспомнить, о чём они тогда разговаривали, но, судя по всему, о чём-то относительно невинном, о планах на предстоящие семь дней отдыха, что ли.  
  
А потом Себастиан развернулся, держа в руках две футболки одинакового зелёного цвета и собираясь спросить Блейна, что с ними делать, и увидел, как тот, поменяв дислокацию, сидит на кровати Себастиана и сосредоточенно смотрит на стопку аккуратно сложенной школьной формы, на верхушке которой Себастиан оставил четыре форменных галстука — два обычных и два в обратную полоску, — положенных каждому ученику по уставу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил Себастиан, откладывая в сторону футболки и подходя к Блейну.  
  
— А? — поднял на него отсутствующий взгляд Блейн. — Что?  
  
— Всё хорошо? — повторил Себастиан. — Слушай, у тебя температуры случайно нет?  
  
Блейн действительно как-то странно раскраснелся, дышал глубже, чем обычно, и облизывал пересохшие губы.  
  
— Да нет, всё в порядке, — замотал головой Блейн и, кажется, покраснел ещё больше. — Прости, я просто… задумался.  
  
Себастиан расплылся в улыбке — широкой настолько, что даже заболели уголки губ.  
  
Он бесцеремонно спихнул с кровати небрежно сваленную одежду, оставив только стопку с формой, и плюхнулся на освобождённое место.  
  
— Давай, рассказывай, Андерсон, — усмехнулся он.  
  
— А, да, так вот,— тяжело сглотнул Блейн, — в Коламбусе ярмарка останавливается на этой неделе, можно будет сходить — в пятницу, да? Или у тебя в пятницу этот обед с родителями, точно, прости, я забыл, тогда в субботу, а потом…  
  
— Блейн, — Себастиан аккуратно накрыл его губы ладонью и улыбнулся. — Я не об этом. Что случилось?  
  
Блейн под его рукой как-то послушно совсем обмяк, вздохнул, опалив ладонь Себастиана горячим дыханием, и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Себастиан постарался сдержать усмешку, но получилось не очень: почему-то слишком приятно было осознавать, что наконец-то убедил Блейна (натренировал, злорадно подсказывал внутренний голос, но Себастиан успешно его затыкал), что в некоторых ситуациях сопротивление бесполезно и что спускать на тормозах такие моменты он не будет, как бы того ни хотелось Блейну. Слишком страшно ему становилось от мысли, что вот такие вот недоговорки однажды могут вернуться с совсем неожиданной стороны и испортить всё, что Себастиан сам успел построить. Поэтому и цеплялся за каждую недосказанность, если видел, что это действительно нужно.  
  
Поэтому не закрывался от Блейна, как раньше, а позволял ему делать то же самое.  
  
Себастиан медленно убрал руку и внимательно посмотрел на Блейна. Тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот собирался то ли расплакаться, то ли просто провалиться под землю.  
  
— Просто, ну, понимаешь… галстуки… и кровать, и ты… и…  
  
Блейн уткнулся лицом в ладони и тихо застонал.  
  
А вот Себастиан случайно поймал своё отражение в зеркале — и вид у него был, как у объевшегося сливок кота.  
  
Блейн не был… застенчивым. И скованным в постели он тоже не был, Себастиан убедился в этом на практике, причём не один раз. Почувствовать себя в своей тарелке и начать доверять — да, для этого Блейну потребовалось какое-то время, но потом он начал краснеть уже далеко не от смущения.  
  
Другой вопрос, что говорить о чём-то личном он по-прежнему отказывался. То есть порассуждать о форме и размере члена парня из порнушки, которую они с Себастианом пару раз смотрели для развлечения, — не вопрос, он, кажется, готов был и графики порисовать. Но о чём-то, что касалось бы его самого — нет. Блейн замолкал, отмалчивался и переводил тему, и из него клещами всё приходилось вытягивать.  
  
А теперь, кажется, нашлась золотая жила.  
  
— Так, — Себастиан отнял руки Блейна от его лица. — Я требую конкретики.  
  
Блейн замотал головой и попытался сделать вид, что Себастиан обращается к кому-то другому, а сам он так, на минутку в комнату заглянул.  
  
— Давай! — не отступал Себастиан. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я привязал тебя к кровати?  
  
Блейн снова замотал головой.  
  
— Оу, — восхитился Себастиан. — Тогда так: ты хочешь привязать и оттрахать меня?  
  
В ответ на отчаянные знаки «нет» он задумался.  
  
— Ты хочешь привязать меня к кровати и прокатиться с ветерком? — похабно поиграл бровями Себастиан.  
  
Блейн не сдержал смешка и пихнул его под рёбра, но снова покачал головой.  
  
— Тогда что? — серьёзно задумался Себастиан. — Блейн! Мне нужно больше информации.  
  
Блейн пожал плечами, всё ещё отчаянно краснея и непроизвольно посмеиваясь.  
  
— Я понял! — победно вскинул вверх кулак Себастиан. — Ты ещё не определился?  
  
Блейн кивнул и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, тогда, — Себастиан встал с кровати и быстро начал закидывать вещи в сумку, не глядя особо на то, что туда попадает. — У нас есть целых девять дней, чтобы это узнать.  
  
Последними он забросил в сумку аккуратно свёрнутые красно-синие галстуки.  
  
За те девять дней выяснилось, что Блейну нравятся все варианты, которые предлагал Себастиан. Хотя больше всего, кажется, ему тогда понравилось медленно опускаться на крепко стоящий член, внимательно глядя Себастиану в глаза, пока тот отчаянно пытался подкинуть бёдра вверх и каждый раз сдавался под крепкой хваткой Блейна, снова и снова сжимая руки в кулаки вокруг галстуков в обратную полоску.  
  


***

  
Из воспоминаний Себастиан вынырнул с улыбкой. Немного мешало то, что джинсы внезапно стали слишком тесными, но это можно было пережить. Он глянул на часы — Блейн вряд ли появится дома раньше чем через час. Заниматься всё равно было больше нечем, и Себастиан позволил себе скользнуть взглядом по следующей строчке, перед этим ещё раз с нежностью подумать о галстуках, которые уже столько лет кочевали в их пожитках: из Огайо в Нью-Йорк, сначала в общежитие университета, потом в съёмный лофт, похожий скорее на картонную коробку, чем на нормальное жильё, а затем и сюда, в их первую настоящую квартиру.  
  
— Давно мы их, кстати, не доставали, — потянулся Себастиан, делая мысленную пометку.  
  
Телевизор согласно пискнул на заднем фоне. Себастиан раздражённо переключил музыкальный канал, где очередная полуголая девица распевала что-то под слишком громкие басы, и снова перевёл взгляд на листок.  
  
Написанное заставило его запрокинуть голову и засмеяться.  
  


***

  
Игрушки были идеей Себастиана — следовательно, Себастиану и пришлось в итоге отдуваться.  
  
Хотя здесь было не всё так просто.  
  
Тогда заканчивался июль — последний месяц, который они должны были провести в Огайо перед переездом в Нью-Йорк, — и спальня просто плавилась от жары, но Себастиан был уверен, что пот, который буквально градом тёк по вискам и который он безуспешно пытался стереть таким же мокрым локтём, вызывала не жара, а вид Блейна, растянувшегося на кровати на спине и широко раскинувшего ноги.  
  
Если ещё точнее, то ядовито-зелёного цвета вибратор между ног Блейна.  
  
Вибратор, который… который, в общем, застрял.  
  
Минут десять назад всё было просто потрясающе: Блейн, закрыв глаза, тихо постанывал и комкал в руках тёмно-бордовую простыню, Себастиан жадно впитывал в себя открывавшийся вид и играл с переключателем скоростей, а потом… потом, собственно говоря, всё пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Поэтому Блейн и смотрел в потолок широко раскрытыми — Себастиан сильно подозревал, что от ужаса, — глазами, Себастиан рассматривал продукт техники, пытался понять, как от него избавиться, и тихо радовался, что получилось хотя бы выключить вибрации. Он никогда не думал, что окажется в роли одного из тех придурков, которые залетают в больницу после полученной во время секса травмы, но теперь…  
  


***

  
Не удержавшись, Себастиан рассмеялся. Он был уверен, что это воспоминание заставит его смеяться и лет в семьдесят. Жемчужина в коллекции, честное слово.  
  


***

  
Злополучный вибратор они тогда всё-таки извлекли своими силами, но Блейн потом ещё долго отказывался подпускать что-то искусственное к своей заднице.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — жалобно говорил он, лёжа на животе и с ненавистью глядя на зелёного монстра, отложенного на тумбочку, — Кэрол рассказывала, как у них в больнице над таким смеются. Представляешь, если бы нам пришлось туда ехать…  
  
Себастиан прекрасно себе представлял. Особенно когда Блейн всё-таки заставил его пройти через то же самое: никакие вибрации и никакая стимуляция простаты не могли отвлечь его от ожидания того момента, когда история повторится. Обошлось, и Себастиан потом даже окончательно познал прелесть игрушек во время холодных одиноких ночей, а вот Блейн на повторение эксперимента не решался ещё года два.  
  
Впрочем, зажимы для сосков, которые компания прислала им в качестве извинения после длинного и гневного письма (сочиняли они его вместе, сидя на кровати Себастиана и краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как медленно светлеет за окном небо), Блейну очень даже понравились.  
  


***

  
— Ладно, что там у нас дальше? — наконец отсмеявшись, сам себя спросил Себастиан.  
  
За окном постепенно темнело, Нью-Йорк менял свой ритм жизни на ночной, а Себастиан начал ёрзать на диване и комкать в руке многострадальный лист бумаги.  
  


***

  
Блейна долго не удавалось разговорить в постели. Он готов был делать многое и, самое главное, получал от этого удовольствие, как будто ставя галочку каждый раз после того, как они пробовали что-то новое, но вот от разговоров его как будто отделяла сплошная железная стена, которую Себастиану никак не удавалось пробить.  
  
И ведь не то чтобы он не пытался. Ему нравились тихие, оборванные стоны, которые выходили у Блейна каждый раз, когда он начинал поглаживать свой член, быстрее и быстрее двигая бёдрами навстречу движениям Себастиана. Ему нравилось, что Блейн, кажется, забывал о том, что его лёгким позавидовали бы многие спортсмены, и хватал воздух открытым ртом, будто бы ему не хватало кислорода. Ему нравилось, что единственным связным словом среди этих звуков было его собственное имя.  
  
Но иногда Себастиану хотелось и другого. Хотелось, чтобы Блейн сам объяснил, чего ему хочется: не просто направлял руку Себастиана, заставляя его обхватить свой член или сжать сосок, а сказал об этом словами. Хотелось, чтобы Блейн рассказал, как ему хорошо: не частыми выдохами или невидящими от удовольствия глазами, а фразами, хотя бы оборванными.  
  
Хотелось, чтобы Блейн перестал заставлять его угадывать снова и снова и надеяться, что догадки и в этот раз окажутся правильными.  
  
Кто же знал, что такую стену проломит алкоголь. Хотя нет, Себастиан, вообще-то, подозревал, но всё никак не выдавалось случая проверить, особенно с учётом того, что сам Блейн пить отказывался.  
  
— Неудачный опыт, — каждый раз с улыбкой пожимал плечами он и брал в «Скандалах» безалкогольное пиво. Себастиан не настаивал.  
  
И тем неожиданнее был звонок, который он получил в парижской квартире ранним утром.  
  
— Я так соскучился, Бас, — лихорадочно шептал в трубку Блейн, которому, казалось, совсем отказали тормоза. — Хочу тебя, так хочу, не могу уже, слышишь?  
  
Себастиан слышал, прислушивался к невнятному шёпоту, слишком тихому, одновременно слушал, как в соседней комнате его грандма шуршала своей одеждой, и медленно сходил с ума.  
  
— У меня вся постель до сих пор тобой пахнет, я же простыни специально не стираю, — продолжал Блейн, — так хочу разложить тебя ней, ты не представляешь, Бас. Как там твои парижские мальчики? Красавчики, да? Так вот ты же знаешь, Бас, что никто из них тебя не выебет так, как я. Ты же не признаешься, что любишь, когда я тяну до последнего. Мне всегда интересно, если я потяну ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, ты начнёшь умолять? А, Бас? Начнёшь?  
  
— Блейн, — хрипло выдавил Себастиан, вцепившись в трубку до побелевших костяшек пальцев. — Что ты…  
  
— Мне кажется, начнёшь, — не стал слушать его Блейн. — Я когда-нибудь проверю. Ты вернёшься, и проверю. Сволочь ты такая, Бас, три недели, это же невозможно…  
  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь ещё, — быстро прервал Себастиан, чувствуя, как где-то в Огайо Блейн начинает смаргивать пьяные слёзы. — И скажи мне, что ты дома.  
  
— Дома, — в трубке раздался далёкий грохот — видимо, Блейн что-то уронил. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?  
  
— Ну, например, — Себастиан поудобнее устроился на кровати, — что ещё ты сделаешь, когда я вернусь домой.  
  


***

  
В этот раз Себастиан даже не стал отвлекаться, а сразу начал читать дальше, искренне надеясь, что сегодня Блейн не задержится в своём театре до полуночи.  
  
Почерк на листе потихоньку начинал меняться: исчезла нарочитая старательность, и казалось, что Блейн писал эту часть в спешке. Хотя, может быть, так и было: у самого Себастиана сохранять спокойствие уже получалось не очень успешно.  
  


***

  
В их первый год в колледже Блейн умудрился поспорить с каким-то парнем из своей группы. Себастиан даже не знал, на что именно, и, что важнее, дико жалел, что точных условий спора не знал: иначе аргументы у него были бы получше.  
  
Но всё равно: спор проиграл Блейн, следовательно, и переодеваться, а тем более идти на хэллоуинскую вечеринку в таком виде тоже нужно было Блейну — во всяком случае, Себастиан был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
  
— Я не буду иметь с этим ничего общего, — в который раз заявлял он.  
  
Блейн, прислонившись к дверному косяку, смотрел на него с невозмутимым видом: Себастиан буквально видел в его взгляде многозначительное «поупрямишься и перестанешь» и бесился от этого ещё больше.  
  
Блейн, судя по всему, тоже пришёл к этому выводу и сменил тактику.  
  
Он подошёл к Себастиану поближе и преданно заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Бас, ну подумай сам, — вкрадчиво начал он. — Ну какая из меня девушка, сам посмотри.  
  
— Нормальная, — буркнул Себастиан. — Оденем, лицо нарисуем, и вперёд.  
  
— Ага, — покивал Блейн. — Нормальная. Карликовая.  
  
— Шпильки, — парировал Себастиан.  
  
— Волосатая, — продолжил Блейн.  
  
Тут Себастиан не нашёлся, что возразить: представил, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы избавить Блейна от лишней растительности, не положенной девушкам по статусу, и вздрогнул, когда вспомнил, что это ещё и больно. Потом перевёл взгляд на брови Блейна и почти поменял своё решение.  
  
— И беременная, — добил его Блейн, поглаживая себя по животу.  
  
— Это не беременность! — возмутился Себастиан. — Это сколиоз! Выпрямься, и всё пойдёт.  
  
Он хлопнул Блейна по спине, но тот только сгорбился ещё больше, нарочито выпячивая себя вперёд.  
  
— А из тебя получится настоящая супермодель, — Блейн привстал на цыпочки и опалил щёку Себастиана горячим дыханием. — А я тебе потом возмещу, обещаю.  
  
— Возместишь? — встрепенулся Себастиан. — А ну-ка, поподробнее, если можно.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза.  
  
— Я приготовлю всё, что ты захочешь, там, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону кухни, — и сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, там, — в сторону спальни.  
  
Себастиан засмеялся, оценив отсылку.  
  
В общем, именно Блейна, и никого иного, он винил в том, что оказался затянут в чёрные чулки, мини-юбку и — слава богу, хоть что-то не обтягивало его второй кожей и давало возможность дышать — просторный розовый топ. Смотреть на себя в зеркало Себастиан просто боялся: количество теней, подводки и ярко-розового блеска для губ вызывало в нём очень смешанные эмоции.  
  
Вечеринку Себастиан помнил плохо: помнил музыку, гремящую отовсюду, помнил, как пытался не упасть в неудобных туфлях (а ведь это были даже не шпильки!), и помнил вкус клюквенной водки, но на этом всё заканчивалось.  
  
Зато Себастиан прекрасно запомнил каждую подробность того, как Блейн разложил его на узкой и поскрипывающей кровати в общаге, как стягивал с него чулки, оставляя на них стрелки и затяжки, как гладил гладко выбритые ноги, тяжело дыша. Как вылизывал член — мало, непозволительно мало, мелкими кошачьими движениями, легко посасывая, как будто девчонку разогревал, честное слово. Себастиану было смешно и щекотно, и не встало до тех пор, пока Блейн не взял в рот головку, медленно посасывая — было всё ещё дико мало, и Себастиан всё время пытался приподняться на локтях, достать до Блейна руками, сжать в кулаке его волосы, свободные от геля и вьющиеся, но у него никак не получалось.  
  
Его унесло куда-то в горячее марево после того, как Блейн в ответ на его очередную попытку подняться надавил ему поперёк груди, укладывая обратно на кровать, оторвался от него на секунду, чтобы успеть почти промурчать «лежи, девочка моя, лежи и получай удовольствие». Между этим и тем, как он стаскивал с талии забрызганную спермой и окончательно испорченную юбку, Себастиан помнил только рваные жёсткие точки, тихий смех Блейна, который оставлял цепочку засосов у него на шее вместе с ожогом от щетины, и то, как царапал смуглую спину длинными накладными ногтями не хуже настоящей девчонки.  
  
Хороший тогда был Хэллоуин, в общем.  
  


***

  
Себастиан потянулся к оставленному на журнальном столике телефону и, не глядя, набрал знакомый номер.  
  
— Блейн? — дождавшись, пока длинные гудки сменятся привычным фоновым шумом нью-йоркских улиц, спросил он. — Ты домой не собираешься совершенно случайно?  
  
— А что, ты уже настолько соскучился? — засмеялся Блейн. — Или настолько проголодался и хочешь, чтобы я купил нам ужин?  
  
— Ужин у нас и так есть, — поудобнее перехватил трубку Себастиан. — Так что ты просто поторопись, ладно?  
  
— Значит, всё-таки первое, — довольно заключил Блейн. — Полчаса, Бас.  
  
— Жду.  
  
Себастиан нажал на сброс и со стоном откинулся на спинку дивана. Лучше бы Блейн поторопился — в конце концов, в том, что Себастиан уже не мог спокойно сидеть на месте, была только его вина.  
  


***

  
Ролевые игры были идеей Блейна. Если совсем честно, Себастиану просто было интересно, когда эта тема всплывёт в разговорах: он ожидал намного раньше, когда Блейн только начал брать классы по актёрскому мастерству на первом курсе.  
  
Но он оказался неправ.  
  
Блейн заговорил, когда они заканчивали разбирать вещи в своей квартире (обувной коробке, если совсем честно), в сентябре их третьего года в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Ролевые игры? — восхитился тогда Себастиан. — Поддерживаю инициативу, Блейн. Какие будут предложения? Учитель и ученик? Из меня получится прекрасный месье Смайт, как думаешь? Даже найдём твой блейзер по такому случаю. Или насильник и его жертва? Обещаю сильно не отбиваться и приёмы самообороны на тебе не испытывать. Как тебе?  
  
Блейн запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, а потом вытащил из коробки, в которой были перемешаны вещи, которые обычно не доставались из недр шкафа, серебристо-синюю супергеройскую форму.  
  
— Креативно, — присвистнул Себастиан. — Очень даже. А мне, я так понимаю, отводится роль дрожащей и вскрикивающей девицы в смертельной опасности.  
  
— Ну почему же, — усмехнулся Блейн. — Найтбёрд может придумать что-то поинтереснее.  
  
Он ещё немного порылся в коробке и протянул Себастиану помятый, но вполне прилично выглядящий костюм, в котором Себастиан обычно тащился на важные презентации в университете.  
  
— Если верить фильмам, — задумчиво проговорил Блейн, покрутив простую чёрную маску, — то зло должно выглядеть именно так.  
  
Себастиан поймал брошенную ему маску и усмехнулся.  
  
— Даже так? И что же наш отважный мститель собирается делать с притаившимся среди ничего не подозревающих горожан коварным злодеем?  
  
Блейн скользнул ближе — Себастиан даже не уловил движения, годы танцевальных классов и уроков пластики всё-таки не прошли для Блейна даром, — приподнялся на цыпочки и тихо проговорил:  
  
— Перевоспитывать, Бас. Перевоспитывать.  
  
Себастиан буквально кожей чувствовал его довольную улыбку.  
  
Перевоспитание зла, в отличие от голливудских фильмов, успехом не увенчалось.  
  
Тем же вечером Блейн оказался на спине на едва застеленной кровати, потеряв весь свой костюм ночного мстителя.  
  
Себастиан нарочно медленно стягивал облегающий латекс, дразня и не прикасаясь к открывающейся коже, и оставил на Блейне только накидку, которая теперь сковывала его движения, и маску.  
  
Под ней глаза Блейна казались ещё больше и горели каким-то абсолютно лихорадочным огнём, пока Себастиан медленно растягивал его. Он всё время порывался встать, выбраться из спутавшей руки накидки и вырваться, но каждый раз снова покорно опускался на постель, как только Себастиан нажимал ладонью там, где под тонкой кожей бешено било сердце.  
  
Себастиан смутно помнил, что нёс какую-то чушь про наивных мальчиков в спандексе, про привлекательность пороков и даже, кажется, про печеньки — он, в конце концов, не собирался выходить из образа первым, это было делом принципа! — но Блейн его даже не слушал. Он только прикрывал глаза и тихо, как-то обречённо постанывал, кусая и без того покрасневшие губы. Казалось, что ему и вправду стыдно и немного страшно, и Себастиан успокаивающе поглаживал его по щеке, чувствуя, как пылает под пальцами кожа.  
  
Потом они лежали, стараясь отдышаться, а Блейн тихо чертыхался и пытался выпутаться из накидки, пока Себастиан с ленивым весельем наблюдал за его неуклюжими попытками.  
  
— Но насчёт учителя с учеником ты всё-таки подумай, — зевая, сказал он, когда Блейн всё-таки устроился на своей подушке.  
  
— Мгм, — неразборчиво ответил тот, перекатываясь на бок и прижимаясь спиной к груди Себастиана.  
  


***

  
Блейн потом неделю ходил с раздражением на коже, точно повторявшим контуры супергеройской маски, так что в следующий раз играли они всё-таки в насильника и хрупкую девственницу.  
  


***

  
Следующая строчка в списке снова была написана уже совсем другим почерком. Себастиан мысленно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Блейн медленно менялся на его глазах, сбрасывая скорлупу немного застенчивого обаятельного мальчишки и превращаясь постепенно в молодого мужчину.  
  
Наблюдать за этим было интересно, но участвовать, направлять и немного подталкивать, поддерживая в случае неудач — намного лучше.  
  
Во всех смыслах.  
  
Себастиан на секунду прикрыл глаза в предвкушении и, закусив губу, прочитал следующий пункт.  
  


***

  
Себастиан никогда не думал, что именно это его буквально сведёт с ума.  
  
На самом деле, он вообще как-то никогда не задумывался о сексе без резинки: въевшаяся под корень привычка, помноженная на исправно работающий инстинкт самосохранения, отсекала все мысли о подобном ещё на подлёте.  
  
Поэтому, наверное, так и получилось, что заговорил об этом первым Блейн, и к этому времени они давно оставили университетские общежития и делили на двоих квартиру, банковский счёт и аквариум, полный рыбок с непроизносимыми названиями.  
  
Себастиан, кажется, успел перемерить шагами все коридоры клиники, пока ждал результатов. Впервые за последние годы ему хотелось буквально провалиться сквозь землю: ему снова и снова представлялось, как медсестра с презрительным и даже брезгливым видом вручает ему заветную бумажку, на которой всё исчёркано красным цветом и какими-нибудь галочками. Блейн, спокойно сидевший на стуле у автомата с газировкой, удивлённо на него смотрел, но не мешал.  
  
На практике всё оказалось абсолютно иначе, но Себастиан всё равно до сих пор вздрагивал от одних воспоминаний.  
  
Но оно того стоило.  
  
Потому что так он чувствовал сердцебиение Блейна не только под своей ладонью, но буквально внутри себя. Потому что в широко раскрытых глазах Блейна плескалось такое удивление, когда Себастиан впервые толкнулся вперёд, так и не прикоснувшись к резинке, как будто они снова лежали в тесной кровати в Далтоне и сдерживали тихие стоны в самый первый раз.  
  
Потому что Блейн мотал головой по подушке, практически поскуливая, когда Себастиан снова раздвинул его бёдра руками и вылизывал покрасневшую и распухшую дырку, катая по языку горький привкус собственной спермы и остатки сладкой смазки, теряя голову от того, что ещё никто и никогда не помечал Блейна собой так, как это сделал он сам — и никто никогда больше этого не сделает.  
  
Блейн морщился и отфыркивался, когда потом Себастиан целовал его — слишком влажно и немного грубо, но чёрт, он просто не мог здраво соображать, Блейн должен был сделать на это скидку.  
  
— Пещерный человек, — шлёпнул его по руке Блейн, когда Себастиан в очередной раз нырнул пальцами ему между ягодиц, собирая новые капли. — Отцепись уже от меня, ну!  
  
Себастиан смеялся и качал головой.  
  
Да ни за что.  
  


***

  
Часы показывали, что до конца отмеренного Блейном срока осталось ещё десять минут, но Себастиану казалось, что до этого времени он всё-таки не доживёт.  
  
Ну серьёзно, неужели нельзя как-то побыстрее? Это же Нью-Йорк, чёрт бы его побрал, поезда-такси-что там ещё из видов транспорта.  
  
Себастиан вздохнул и подумал, что неплохо было бы раздобыть какую-нибудь машину с эмблемой пожарной части и мигалкой на крыше. В конце концов, такие предназначены для выездов в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций, а у Себастиана абсолютно точно была чрезвычайная ситуация. В штанах. И он бы пристрелил сам себя, если бы хоть раз сказал это вслух. Даже Блейну. Особенно Блейну.  
  
И потом, в списке оставался всего лишь один пункт.  
  


***

  
Засыпать во время секса Себастиан ну никак не планировал. Вот честное слово.  
  
Но последние недели его последнего семестра в университете выжимали из него практически все соки: казалось, что он пропитался библиотечной пылью буквально насквозь, живя на кофеине и протеиновых батончиках.  
  
Блейн, откровенно говоря, был немногим лучше. Только он к тому же пугал своим голосом, который умудрился сорвать ещё в середине апреля. Себастиан бы одновременно посмеялся и пожалел его в другой момент: Нью-Йорк заливали лучи небывало жаркого для весны солнца, а Блейн кутался в свитер и шарф и литрами поглощал травяной чай с мёдом, в перерывах издавая хрипы недавно восставшего зомби.  
  
Один раз Себастиан даже почти испугался — но только почти. Эмоциональных реакций в его организме уже не оставалось.  
  
Поэтому в воскресенье утром, когда все классы уже закончились, а экзамены ещё не начались, когда за окном вместо раздражающе жизнерадостного солнца наконец-то собрались набухшие дождевыми каплями тучи, а в квартире снова стало прохладно, когда Блейн влажно целовал его в шею, поглаживая горячей ладонью бедро, Себастиан просто перевернулся на живот и прижал к животу подушку.  
  
— Хорошо… — пробормотал он, потираясь щекой о пахнущую шампунем Блейна, кофе и мёдом ткань.  
  
Блейн, кажется, что-то говорил, напоминая даже человека, а не ходячего мертвеца, но Себастиан его не слышал. Он покачивался на мягких волнах удовольствия, улыбаясь в подушку, и лениво подавался бёдрами навстречу уверенным ловким пальцам.  
  
Хотя, наверное, последнее ему только казалось, потому что Себастиан серьёзно сомневался, что сможет сейчас пошевелить хотя бы пальцем.  
  
Он так и не уловил, когда его глаза закрылись окончательно.  
  
Но в какой-то момент он абсолютно потерял осознание того, где находится: все ощущения смазались, превратились из искр острого удовольствия в какую-то патоку, выбраться из которой не было никакой возможности, — да Себастиан и не пытался, он просто погружался всё глубже и глубже в сон, чувствуя, как мягкое, вязкое удовольствие разливается буквально по каждой клеточке тела.  
  
Не было никакой привычной финальной вспышки, но проснулся Себастиан с липкими от пота и спермы бёдрами и животом. Рядом, тихо похрапывая, свернулся в клубок Блейн, по подоконнику стучали тяжёлые дождевые капли, а Себастиан чувствовал себя абсолютно невесомым.  
  
Потянувшись, он перевернулся на другой бок, уткнулся лицом в растрёпанные волосы Блейна, глубоко вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза.  
  


***

  
Себастиан как раз раздумывал, стоит ли снова позвонить Блейну, когда в прихожей послышался стук двери и знакомый голос позвал:  
  
— Бас, я дома!  
  
Блейн появился в гостиной пару минут спустя — Себастиан слышал, как упали на пол его туфли, как хлопнула в кухне дверца холодильника и как потёк в стакан апельсиновый сон, — и подошёл к дивану, запустил руку Себастиану в волосы и легко поцеловал его губы.  
  
— С чего такая спешка, м? — улыбнулся он.  
  
Себастиан усмехнулся.  
  
— Я здесь кое-что нашёл, — он помахал потрёпанной бумажкой перед Блейном, и тот покраснел — как будто всё ещё оставался семнадцатилетним мальчишкой в слишком тесном блейзере и чересчур туго повязанном галстуке.  
  
— Тебя не учили в детстве, что чужие вещи брать нехорошо, а, Бас? — впрочем, под насмешливым взглядом Себастиана Блейн почти сразу же сдался и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. — Ладно. Ты кое-что нашёл. Что дальше?  
  
Себастиан широко улыбнулся и поднялся с дивана, потянув Блейна за собой.  
  
— Мне кажется, — он плотно закрыл дверь спальни и аккуратно положил список на письменный стол возле окна, — что мы вполне можем добавить сюда ещё пару пунктов.  
  
Блейн покачал головой, но не смог сдержать смешок.  
  
— Я готов внимательно выслушать твои предложения.


End file.
